Never Ending Love (Remake)
by chachaofmariditha
Summary: [ON HIATUS] Baekhyun dan Chanyeol memutuskan kabur dari rumah sakit. Mereka mencoba menikmati kebebasan dan kehidupan di luar tempat yang menurut mereka menyesakkan itu. Apa yang mereka lakukan? Bagaimana dengan Kris yang mencintai Baekhyun? Dan bagaimana dengan perkembangan hubungan Jongin dan Kyungsoo? ChanBaeK/KrisBaek/Slight KaiSoo/GS/Everyone is welcomed to read/
1. Chapter 1

Title : **Never Ending Love (REMAKE)**

Author : chachaofmariditha

Genre : Angst, Drama, Sad Romance

Rating : T

Length : Chaptered

Disclaimer : All the characters are not mine, but they belong to God, their parents' and of course, their own's. I just borrow their names. The idea of this fic is based on a mini drama entitled **NEVER ENDING LOVE** in which Kim Kyujong (my bias in SS501) starred in.

Jika ada kesamaan atau ada yang pernah buat fanfic dengan ide cerita ini, itu semua murni ketidaksengajaan. Karena aku benar-benar hanya ingin berbagi sebuah cerita dari mini drama yang kusukai sekitar 3 tahun lalu yang kini aku _remake_ dengan cast yang jadi biasku *dikarenakan kebetulan aku nemuin file-file lama di lepie*. Jadi, harap maklum. ('O')/

Warning : Genderswitch (GS), OOC, typos, confusing (remake-modified) plot, etc

Pairing : Chanyeol X Baekhyun X Kris [ Threesome ~ ChanBaeKris]

* * *

**.**

**-Don't Plagiarize, Don't Bash, Don't Flame-**

**~Do Read, Do Enjoy the Story, Do Review ~**

**.**

* * *

**NEVER ENDING LOVE**

(Remake)

~ Prolog ~

* * *

"Baekhyun-ah! Kau tak seharusnya berjogging seperti itu. Kau tahu, itu akan membebani jantungmu."

.

"BAEKHYUN-AH!"

.

"Nah, itu dia yang disebut benar-benar nyata! Ah, seperti yang sudah kuduga. Sebuah film memang seharusnya tampak seperti kenyataan."

.

"Semua itu memuakkan!"

.

"Apa itu menyenangkan?"

.

"Ah, semua ini membosankan."

.

"Siapa yang memberimu izin untuk merekamku?"

.

"Namaku Park Chanyeol, penderita tumor otak."

"Aku Byun Baekhyun, pasien sakit jantung."

.

"Mau kah kau menjadi pemeran utama wanita dalam filmku?"

.

"Aku belum pernah mati, tapi aku akan segera mati."

.

"Dasar bodoh!"

.

"Aku dengar dari film dokumenter dari sebuah suku di Afrika. Mereka bilang hentakkanlah kakimu saat kau merindukan seseorang. Dengan begitu perasaanmu akan tersampaikan pada orang yang kau rindukan, sejauh apapun dia."

.

"Cinta? Kris, kita ini cuma sahabat sejak kecil. Bahkan sekarang, kita masih sahabat baik."

.

"Jangan lakukan hal bodoh lagi. Ini bukan permintaan, ini peringatan!"

.

"Siapa yang akan mati? Aku akan menyelamatkannya, apapun caranya!"

.

"Yak, jas putih! Apa kau menyukai Baekhyun?"

.

"Apa? Kau pikir aku akan tetap hidup jika aku bertahan dan menunggu? Aku juga ingin hidup. Tetapi sebelum aku mati karena penyakitku, aku pikir aku akan mati karena aku terlalu tertekan. Tolong, selamatkan aku! Huh! Kumohon!"

.

"Tidak ada bayaran untuk penampilanmu dan aku juga tidak bisa menjamin tentang film ini. Belum ada plot yang harus diikuti, dan aku tidak tahu berapa banyak yang bisa kurekam, tetapi kau satu-satunya pemeran utama wanita dalam hidupku. Maukah kau merekam sebuah film bersamaku?"

.

"Baekkie… Baekkie… Saranghae!"

.

END PROLOG

.

* * *

Mungkin dosaku akan bertambah kali ya? Sudah banyak punya utang FF, kini malah mau bikin FF baru lagi. Mana ini cerita hanya sekedar remake. Skripsi juga makin terbengkalai… Astaga apa yang sudah kulakukan? \(T,T)/

Aku bukannya ga punya ide cerita sendiri, I have a lot. Tapi aku hanya ingin berbagi cerita, sebuah mini drama yang kusuka dulu, yang kini kuubah dan kuceritakan dengan cast dan cerita yang sedikit berbeda.

Toh, jika memang bukan ide asli dari kepalaku, tentu saja aku akan selalu memberi credit dan rujukan asli darimana ide ini berasal. Seperti yang kulakukan di sini.

Well, ada yang mau membaca kisah selanjutnya? If you don't mind, please give me review(s), and wait for the next chapter. Gomawo. *bow*

* * *

.

With love,

**-Cha-**


	2. Chapter 2

Title : Never Ending Love (REMAKE)

Author : chachaofmariditha

Genre : Angst, Drama, Sad Romance

Rating : T

Length : Chaptered

Disclaimer : All the characters are not mine, but they belong to God, their parents' and of course, their own's. I just borrow their names. The idea of this fic is based on a mini drama entitled **NEVER ENDING LOVE** in which Kim Kyujong (my bias in SS501) starred in.

Jika ada kesamaan atau ada yang pernah buat fanfic dengan ide cerita ini, itu semua murni ketidaksengajaan. Karena aku benar-benar hanya ingin berbagi sebuah cerita dari mini drama yang kusukai sekitar 3 tahun lalu yang kini ku _remake_ dengan cast yang jadi biasku *dikarenakan secara kebetulan aku nemuin file-file lama di lepie*. Jadi, harap maklum. ('O')/

Warning : **Genderswitch** (GS), typos, confusing (remake-modified) plot, etc

Pairing : Chanyeol X Baekhyun X Kris [ Threesome ~ ChanBaeKris]

.

* * *

.

**-Don't Plagiarize, Don't Bash, Don't Flame-**

**~Do Read, Do Enjoy the Story, Do Review ~**

.

Special thanks:

**dinysabrina6, byunpopof, seowey88, Keyna, xelo, bellasung21, GuardMe.**

Dan juga yang sudah menjadi fanfiction ini sebagai salah satu cerita favorit dan mengikuti author ga jelas ini, tak terkecuali para pembaca –siapapun dan di manapun kalian berada- yang sudah menyempatkan untuk membaca prolognya. My grateful is always yours. Happy Reading.

.

* * *

.

**NEVER ENDING LOVE**

(Remake)

~ Chapter 1 ~

.

* * *

.

Suasana pagi yang cerah menghiasi tepian sungai Han. Angin berhembus sepoi-sepoi, membuat sekumpulan ilalang di tepi sungai tampak bergerak-gerak mengikuti arah angin yang menerpanya. Tampak dua anak manusia sedang berlari kecil menikmati pagi di sebuah jalan tak jauh dari situ. Seorang gadis yang terlihat tersenyum senang, berlari dengan penuh semangat, sementara lelaki yang berlari tak jauh di belakangnya sudah terlihat terengah-engah, bahkan memperlambat larinya.

Si gadis berambut panjang dengan penutup telinga berwarna putih akhirnya menghentikan langkahnya. Ia mengarahkan dirinya menghadap ke sungai Han, lalu menggerakkan kedua tangan dan menggeliatkan tubuhnya. Wajahnya terlihat begitu bahagia karena bisa menikmati pagi yang cerah. Tak berapa lama, sahabat laki-lakinya berhasil menyusul. Pemuda ini terlihat begitu lelah, masih dengan napas yang terengah-engah. Dibungkukkannya tubuhnya karena kelelahan, sambil terus mencoba menemukan irama pernapasan normalnya.

"Baekhyun-ah! Kau tak seharusnya _berjogging_ seperti itu. Kau tahu, itu akan membebani jantungmu," omel lelaki tinggi dan tampan bernama Kris pada sahabat masa kecil di sampingnya. Kris tampaknya telah berhasil mengembalikan irama pernapasannya dan sekarang terlihat menegakkan tubuhnya.

Gadis yang dipanggil Baekhyun tak menggubris apa yang dikatakan Kris. Ia malah menarik napas dalam-dalam, mencoba memasukkan udara segar ke paru-parunya, lalu menghembuskannya. Bahkan sekarang ia tampak merentangkan tangannya, seakan-akan dengan melakukan hal itu, ia akan lebih mudah memasukkan oksigen sebanyak yang ia mau.

"Ah~ Udaranya sangat segar!" seru Baekhyun sambil tersenyum ceria.

"Walaupun begitu, kau tak seharusnya ber_jogging_ terlalu keras seperti ini. Kau dalam masalah besar, Byun Baekhyun!" Kris sudah tampak berkacak pinggang sambil meneruskan omelannya. Ia sedikit kesal dan marah dengan tingkah sahabatnya. Bukan… bukan marah dalam arti biasanya, tapi lebih tepatnya ia marah karena khawatir dengan Baekhyun, dengan kondisi sahabat masa kecilnya.

Baekhyun menatap wajah pemuda bersurai hitam itu, sambil terus menggerakkan tangannya ke depan dan ke belakang.

"Kelihatannya justru kau yang akan dalam masalah. Ayo, ikuti aku!" Si gadis bertubuh mungil yang manis kini terlihat meninggalkan Kris yang hanya bisa ternganga dan akhirnya mendengus, mendapat tanggapan santai seperti itu. Baekhyun sudah terlihat kembali berlari jauh di depannya.

"Aish, kau ini," Kris kemudian mulai melangkahkan kakinya menyusul sahabatnya.

Baru beberapa langkah berlari kecil, Kris sudah menghentikan langkahnya. Ia menatap tajam Baekhyun karena sifat keras kepala dan tidak mau mendengarkan apa yang dikatakannya.

"Yak! Kau tak boleh lari seperti itu! Astaga, kau ini! Yak, Byun Baekhyun! Dengarkan aku, woii!" teriak Kris frustasi. Ia kembali memaksakan kakinya untuk berlari.

Sementara gadis yang memilih terus berlari itu hanya tersenyum. Ia terus melangkahkan kakinya. Tetapi, tiba-tiba saja pandangannya mulai mengabur. Baekhyun mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya, berusaha menemukan fokusnya kembali. Tak perlu waktu lama baginya untuk kembali menemukan fokus pandangannya.

"Hosh… Hosh… Uhuk… Uhuk…" Kali ini Baekhyun merasakan sesak yang teramat sangat. Rasa sesak yang menyerang membuatnya terengah-engah dan terbatuk. Ditambah lagi rasa sakit yang mendera dadanya. Gadis itu memegang dada dan memperlambat langkahnya. Pandangannya pun sekarang mulai mengabur lagi.

Baekhyun sempat menghentikan langkahnya sejenak. Berusaha memasukkan udara ke dalam paru-parunya supaya ia tidak merasa sesak lagi. Baekhyun hanya menggelengkan kepalanya, lalu kembali berlari. Tapi, pandangannya semakin tidak jelas dan rasa sakitnya semakin menjadi-jadi. Rasa sesak itu bahkan nyaris membuatnya tidak mampu memasukkan ataupun mengeluarkan udara.

Baekhyun berhenti dengan tangan kanan yang masih memegang dadanya. Ia terbatuk-batuk untuk kesekian kalinya, mencoba menghilangkan rasa sesak itu, dan akhirnya ia sekarang malah jatuh bersimpuh. Rasa sakit itu, ia tak bisa menahannya lagi. Dan ia pun sekarang sudah terjatuh pingsan di atas jalan kecil itu.

Kris yang tadi masih sibuk mengomel sendiri di belakang, begitu melihat Baekhyun jatuh pingsan, dengan cepat berlari menuju sahabatnya.

"BAEKHYUN-AH!" teriaknya sambil merengkuh tubuh gadis mungil itu.

"Baekhyun-ah! Baekhyun-ah! Bangun!" Kris berusaha membangunkan sahabatnya dengan terus memanggil dan menepuk pipinya pelan, tapi tak ada respon. Pemuda dengan tinggi 187 cm ini mengedarkan pandangannya ke segala sisi di area itu, berharap bisa menemukan orang yang bisa membantunya. Tapi nihil, area itu sepi, tak ada orang yang terlihat.

Dengan cepat, Kris mengambil ponsel dari jaket abu-abu yang dipakainya, lalu mencoba memanggil pertolongan.

"Hallo! HALLO!"

~ /\./\./\./\./\./\ ~

* * *

~ \/.\/.\/.\/.\/.\/ ~

Suara sirine ambulance mendominasi halaman rumah sakit terbesar di Seoul itu. Beberapa petugas kesehatan terlihat berlari menuju ke arah mobil ambulance, di mana seorang pasien sudah berada di atas ranjang beroda didampingi Kris –seorang dokter muda di rumah sakit itu—. Mereka dengan cepat membawa Baekhyun –gadis yang tidak sadar- untuk mendapatkan pertolongan darurat melewati lorong.

"Cepat! Kumohon, lebih cepat!" seru Kris sambil terus memegang tangan Baekhyun. Ia benar-benar panik, tak menduga kalau penyakit jantung yang dideritanya sahabatnya akan kambuh seperti ini. Oke, sebenarnya ia sudah memperkirakan kemungkinan itu terjadi. Karena itulah, ia memperingatkan Baekhyun supaya jangan terlalu berlebihan saat ber_jogging_ tadi. Tapi, Baekhyun tak menggubrisnya dan semua ini terjadi. Meskipun ia tahu kejadian ini bisa terjadi kapan saja, Kris tetap saja tak bisa mengendalikan raut muka dan perasaan gelisahnya.

~ /\./\./\./\./\./\ ~

~ \/.\/.\/.\/.\/.\/ ~

Sementara itu, dari lantai dua, seorang pemuda dengan pakaian pasien rumah sakit tampak sedang asyik merekam pemandangan yang tampak dari jendela dengan _handycam_nya. Saat terdengar ribut-ribut di lantai satu, ia segera mengarahkan _handycam_ dan merekamnya. Mengabadikan setiap momen di mana seorang pasien baru masuk dan dilarikan ke ruang gawat darurat dengan petugas kesehatan di sekitarnya.

Setelah sekelompok manusia yang sedang panik di bawah sana menghilang, ia segera kembali ke kamar tempatnya dirawat sambil melihat hasil rekaman tadi. Ia memperhatikan apa yang terlihat di layar _handycam_nya dan hanya bersiul pelan.

"Nah, ini dia yang disebut benar-benar nyata! Ah, seperti yang sudah kuduga. Sebuah film memang seharusnya tampak seperti kenyataan."

Pemuda yang cukup tinggi itu mungkin akan terus memfokuskan matanya pada layar _handycam_nya, kalau saja kehadiran pemuda berkulit tan yang tiba-tiba masuk ke kamar perawatan itu tidak mengagetkannya.

"Chanyeol Hyung! Dia datang! Wah~~!" teriak pemuda yang sedikit lebih pendek dari pemuda yang dipanggil Chanyeol. Pemuda yang mempunyai kulit yang agak gelap itu, Jongin, segera melompat ke tempat tidurnya, lalu menutupi tubuhnya dengan selimut. Sementara Chanyeol melompat ke ranjangnya yang hanya dipisahkan jarak sekitar dua meter dari ranjang Jongin. Ia mendudukkan diri di ranjangnya kemudian mempersiapkan _handycam_nya dan mengarahkan benda itu pada Jongin. Rupanya ia bermaksud mengabadikan apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya dengan _handycam_ miliknya.

"Aduh!" Jongin mulai berpura-pura berteriak kesakitan sambil memegang perutnya, saat seorang perawat cantik bertubuh mungil datang tergopoh-gopoh menghampirinya. Perawat bermata bulat yang memakai seragam berwarna merah jambu itu membawa sebuah baki berisi beberapa alat suntik dan cairannya.

"Aduh, perutku!" Jongin terus saja berteriak, berpura-pura kesakitan. Sementara perawat dengan _name-tag_ Do Kyungsoo itu segera bergegas berdiri di sampingnya lalu bertanya mengenai keadaan pasiennya.

"Apakah kau makan sesuatu selain makanan dari rumah sakit kemarin, Jongin-ssi?" tanya perawat Do panik. Ia begitu khawatir dengan keadaan pasiennya. Ya, kalau terjadi apa-apa, bisa-bisa ia yang kena.

Jongin terus saja menggerakkan tubuhnya ke sana kemari, berakting seakan-akan ia benar-benar kesakitan. Ia berhenti sebentar lalu menggerakkan telapak tangannya ke kanan dan ke kiri yang menjadi tanda bahwa ia tidak melakukan apa yang ditanyakan oleh perawat cantik itu.

"Ah~ tidak," katanya sambil menutup mata. Ia kembali menggerakkan tubuhnya.

"Akan aku cek dulu di mana yang sakit." Perawat mungil itu segera menyentuh perut Jongin. Pasien berkulit tan itu segera menggenggam pergelangan tangan Do Kyungsoo dan ia masih saja berakting. Sementara Chanyeol masih sibuk merekam tanpa rasa berdosa.

"Aduh, ah~ Perutku! Ah, bukan perut!" teriak Jongin lagi. Kali ini dia sudah menghentikan pergerakan tubuhnya dan kini beralih pada usahanya menggengam erat tangan halus milik sang perawat.

"Uh?" Do Kyungsoo sudah melemparkan pandangan menyelidik. Perasaan panik yang tadi menderanya kini beralih menjadi perasaan kesal. Ia menyadari bahwa ia sedang dipermainkan oleh pasien yang lebih muda darinya satu tahun itu. Ia menatap tajam Jongin yang masih saja sibuk meremas-remas tangannya.

"Perutku! Ah~ ternyata bukan perut. Mungkin hatiku? Hahaha," kata Jongin sambil terkekeh. Ia memindahkan tangan yang digenggamnya, dari perutnya ke dadanya. Sekarang ia sudah tertawa senang seperti orang gila.

Perawat Do hanya menggertakkan giginya lalu berteriak. Ia sudah benar-benar kesal dan marah sekarang.

"Kim Jongin-ssi, apa yang kau lakukan?!"

Jongin yang baru menyadari kesalahannya pun akhirnya mengambil tindakan. Ia melepaskan tangan Do Kyungsoo, lalu beringsut ke sudut ranjangnya. Raut mukanya yang tadi begitu menikmati apa yang dilakukannya, sekarang sudah terlihat sedikit ketakutan melihat perubahan aura perawat yang ia sukai itu.

"Eh? Bukan apa-apa~" elaknya.

Sementara itu perawat Do sudah memutuskan untuk memberi pelajaran pada pasien mesumnya yang satu ini.

"Kau sangat berisik! Tolong berbaliklah, bersiaplah untuk suntikan," katanya dingin. Mendengar apa yang dikatakan perawat Do, Jongin langsung terkejut. Ia segera menatap Chanyeol dan memberi kode untuk membantunya.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan? Chanyeol Hyung, tolong aku!" teriaknya tanpa suara.

Sementara Chanyeol hanya mengendikkan bahunya sambil terus memegang _handycam_nya.

"Maaf," Chanyeol sekarang sudah terkekeh.

Jongin yang tidak mendapatkan bantuan yang diharapkannya, hanya mengumpat pelan, lalu bertingkah seakan-akan ingin memukul pasien yang sekamar dengannya itu. Pemuda bertubuh tan ini pun segera membalikkan tubuhnya karena si perawat yang ternyata galak itu sudah memaksanya.

"Cepat!" teriak perawat Do.

"Aish!" umpat Jongin.

Kini Do Kyungsoo sudah siap dengan suntikannya. Ia menyentikkan jarinya pada ujung alat suntik itu, lalu mengetesnya. Dan kini sudah terlihat sedikit cairan memancar dari benda yang dipegangnya.

Di depannya, sudah tampak Jongin dengan pantat bayinya sudah siap merasakan tusukan jarum. Perawat bermata bulat itu menggertakkan giginya, lalu memukul pantat pasien bernama lengkap Kim Jongin dengan telapak tangan kirinya dengan keras –menghasilkan suara yang cukup luar biasa-, sementara tangan kanannya sudah memegang senjata ampuh –alat suntik- yang siap memberi pelajaran pada pasien mesumnya.

"_Nice sound!_" teriak Chanyeol sambil tersenyum lebar setelah mendengar suara pantat Jongin dipukul.

Perawat Do tanpa ekspresi dan perasaan menghujamkan alat suntik itu pada pantat tak bersalah milih Kim Jongin.

"Huak! Ouch! Ah~~" seru Jongin menahan sakit karena perlakuan yang sedikit di luar peri kemanusiaan itu. Ia mengaduh terus-terusan dengan ekspresi yang sangat lucu. Sementara perawat Do yang sudah selesai hanya menatap sekilas apa yang dilakukan Chanyeol. Dengan rasa kesalnya, ia segera melenggang pergi meninggalkan ruang rawat mereka.

Jongin segera membalikkan tubuhnya lalu bangkit untuk duduk. Matanya masih terfokus pada sosok yang baru menghilang dari hadapannya. Chanyeol yang lebih tua dua tahun darinya itu segera beranjak dari ranjangnya lalu berpindah pada ranjang milik pemuda yang sudah ia anggap sebagai dongsaengnya. Ia masih sibuk merekam ekspresi Jongin yang seakan belum puas melihat Do Kyungsoo.

Chanyeol menepuk bahu Jongin, membuat pemuda berkulit tan itu menoleh padanya –lebih tepat pada _handycam_-. Dengan segera, Chanyeol melontarkan pertanyaan sembari masih merekam.

"Jongin-ah, apa kau sangat menyukai perawat Do?" Chanyeol sudah turun dari ranjang Jongin. Kini ia sudah terlihat sedikit membungkukkan badannya, sehingga _handycam_nya bisa merekam pemuda yang menderita kanker ginjal itu dengan tepat dan jelas.

"Hehehe, uh huh…." Jongin sudah terkekeh sambil menganggukkan kepalanya. Lihatlah ekspresi yang malu-malu itu. Kakinya kini sudah ia silangkan dengan tangan yang ia sentuhkan pada ujung jari kakinya. Bahkan ia terlihat menunduk lalu tersenyum malu-malu, mirip seperti anak kecil.

"Bagian apa dari perawat Do yang paling kau suka?" tanya Chanyeol lagi.

Jongin menatap langit-langit sebentar, lalu menatap pemuda dengan deretan gigi yang putih dan rapi di depannya.

"_Oh My_! Aiya! Kau pasti tahu apa yang kusuka, Hyung." Jongin kini sudah menggambarkan bentuk badan wanita dengan lekukan tubuh yang benar-benar seksi dengan kedua belah tangannya.

Mendengar jawaban itu, Chanyeol pun tersenyum. Ia berdiri lalu memberikan komentarnya.

"Jongin-ah, kau itu seperti orang bodoh. Eh, kau mau lihat apa yang tadi kurekam?" Pemuda dengan tinggi 185 cm itu menghentikan rekamannya, lalu duduk di samping Jongin, sambil berusaha memutar rekaman yang ia dapat tadi. Dengan antusias, pasien yang lebih muda darinya pun tertarik ingin melihatnya.

"Oh jelaslah, Hyung! Kau tadi merekam perawat Do, kan?" Kim Jongin segera mendekatkan diri pada Chanyeol. Mereka berdua kini tampak menatap layar _handycam_ yang kecil.

Chanyeol terkekeh bangga dengan dirinya sendiri.

"Tentu saja? Kau pikir aku siapa? Oh, ini dia, si perawat Do."

Dan kini tampaklah dari layar _handycam_ apa yang diambil oleh Chanyeol tadi. Rekaman saat perawat Do melakukan penyuntikan pada Jongin dari belakang. Dan yang tertangkap? Pantat seksi perawat bertubuh mungil dengan celana panjang putihnya. Seksi sekali. Kedua mata Jongin terbelalak, tak percaya ia bisa memandang pantat dari orang yang disukainya. Ia kini malah terlihat tertawa sendiri saking senangnya.

"Oh! Seksi sekali! Hyung, kau merekamnya dengan sangat sempurna." Dan begitulah, mereka menikmati video itu sepanjang hari.

~ /\./\./\./\./\./\ ~

* * *

~ \/.\/.\/.\/.\/.\/ ~

Sementara itu, di sebuah kamar VIP di rumah sakit yang sama, tampak Baekhyun sudah sadar. Ia menyandarkan tubuhnya pada ujung ranjang yang cukup besar itu. Kris yang kini sudah memakai jas putih dokternya menggenggam tangan si gadis yang sudah lama ia sukai.

"Kau hampir dalam masalah besar, Baekhyun-ah. Lihat, aku sudah bilang padamu kalau jantungmu sudah terlalu lemah sekarang. Bahkan _jogging_ saja bisa membuat masalah besar untukmu," katanya menasehati.

Baekhyun menatap Kris tajam lalu menepis genggaman tangannya. Ia terlihat benar-benar kesal dan sekarang memilih memandang pemandangan di luar, lewat jendela tak jauh dari ranjang tempatnya berbaring.

"Aku ingin keluar." Kini gadis mungil ini sudah terlihat merajuk. Ia benar-benar tidak suka tempat dengan bau obat ini. Baekhyun benci, benar-benar benci.

"Kapan aku boleh pulang dari rumah sakit?" tambahnya lagi. Kali Baekhyun menatap wajah Kris, sahabatnya, berharap ia mendapat jawaban yang ia inginkan.

"Tidak dalam jangka waktu pendek. Walaupun kau merasa bosan dan tertekan, kami harus memantau kondisimu di rumah sakit selama beberapa bulan ke depan," jawab Kris lagi. Ia menghela napasnya pelan. Kris tahu betul Baekhyun membenci rumah sakit dan obat-obatan, tapi apa yang bisa ia lakukan? Ini semua demi kesembuhan sahabatnya.

Baekhyun kembali mengalihkan pandangannya, lalu dengan segera menghela napas panjang.

"Ah~ Itu semua memuakkan!" Gadis dengan rambut hitam tergerai ini menggigit bibir bawahnya dan kembali menatap ke luar jendela.

~ /\./\./\./\./\./\ ~

* * *

~ \/.\/.\/.\/.\/.\/ ~

Chanyeol membuka matanya. Angin sepoi-sepoi di atap rumah sakit menerpa wajahnya lembut. Ia menarik udara dalam-dalam kemudian menghembuskannya.

Saat ini, pemuda dengan tinggi 185 cm itu sedang berdiri di atas tembok pembatas atap. Chanyeol mengarahkan tangan kanannya yang memegang rokok yang masih belum dinyalakan ke depan hidungnya. Ia mencoba mencium aroma khas tembakau yang baginya sangat unik. Setelah menciumnya dan membiarkan aroma itu memenuhi indera penciumannya, Chanyeol segera membawa rokok itu ke mulutnya, menghisapnya dalam-dalam lalu menghembuskannya -seakan-akan dia sedang merokok-. Terlihat dari mulutnya asap mengepul. Bukan, bukan asap dari rokok yang bahkan tidak ia nyalakan itu, tapi dari udara hangat dari mulutnya yang bertabrakan dengan udara dingin sehingga menimbulkan kesan asap tercipta.

Chanyeol merentangkan kedua tangannya, membiarkan tubuhnya terombang-ambing di atas tembok pembatas yang menjadi tumpuan kakinya. Berbahaya memang. Tapi Chanyeol menikmatinya, membiarkan sensasi aneh tersendiri saat berada di ambang kematian. Ya, salah gerakan sedikit saja, nyawanya bisa melayang. Chanyeol sendiri tak peduli ia akan hidup atau mati, toh ancaman kematian sudah divoniskan padanya cukup lama.

"Apa itu menyenangkan?" Suara gadis mengganggu kegiatan Chanyeol menikmati sensasi aneh itu. Ia membalikkan tubuhnya dan mendapati seorang gadis mungil mengenakan baju rumah sakit yang sama. Mungkin yang sedikit berbeda adalah gadis itu menutup tubuhnya lagi dengan sebuah jaket besar berwarna putih dan coklat.

"Bolehkah aku minta satu?" Gadis berambut hitam tergerai itu kembali mengeluarkan suara. Chanyeol hanya memandangnya heran –ada apa dengan gadis ini?- tanpa mengatakan apapun.

Karena tak ada respon dari Chanyeol, gadis yang ternyata adalah Baekhyun melangkahkan kakinya menuju tembok pembatas atap. Tampak ia sedikit merajuk, lihatlah bibirnya yang ia kerucutkan.

"Jika kau tak mau memberikannya, ya sudah, lupakan saja," tambah Baekhyun. Ekor mata Chanyeol hanya mengikuti apa yang dilakukan si gadis mungil.

"Ah~ Aku bosan," kata Baekhyun sambil meletakkan kepalanya di atas tembok pembatas yang tingginya mencapai satu setengah meter. Ia benar-benar terlihat bosan, matanya memandang ke depan dengan bibir yang cemberut.

Chanyeol tanpa bersuara hanya mengamati Baekhyun. Gadis itu terlihat begitu manis, polos dan lucu. Pemuda berusia 22 tahun itu membuat sebuah _frame_ –seakan sedang menangkap gambar- dengan ibu jari dan telunjuknya dari dua belah tangannya.

Baekhyun yang merasa diperhatikan, mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Chanyeol yang sibuk 'mengambil gambar' nya.

"Seingatku, tak ada yang memberimu ijin untuk merekamku." Chanyeol masih saja diam. Ia sekarang tampak melompat dari tembok pembatas, dan dengan gerakan yang tetap, ia mendekati dan mengelilingi Baekhyun, seakan-akan sedang melakukan _close-up_. Dan akhirnya, pemuda ini memposisikan diri tepat di samping kiri si gadis mungil yang sekarang sudah mengabaikannya.

Chanyeol akhirnya menghentikan gerakan 'mengambil gambar'. Lalu ia menumpangkan kedua lengannya di atas tembok pembatas, sama seperti Baekhyun. Ia pun juga menatap arah depan.

"Aku Park Chanyeol, penderita tumor otak." Chanyeol memperkenalkan dirinya sambil mencoba menatap lawan bicaranya. Baekhyun menoleh, menatap balik pemuda yang jauh lebih tinggi darinya itu, lalu kembali ke posisinya semula menatap ke arah depan.

"Aku Byun Baekhyun, pasien dengan penyakit jantung," katanya dengan nada santai.

Baekhyun membalikkan tubuhnya dan kini menyandarkan tubuhnya pada tembok pembatas. Chanyeol sendiri memilih menumpukan tangan kirinya di pembatas dan sekarang berdiri menghadap gadis manis di sampingnya.

"Hei, maukah kau jadi pemeran utama wanita dalam filmku?" tawar Chanyeol ramah.

Baekhyun menatapnya bingung.

"Pemeran utama wanita?" Ia berhenti sejenak lalu kembali bertanya.

"Bagaimana plot ceritanya?" Rupanya gadis berpenyakit jantung ini cukup penasaran dengan hal yang ditawarkan Chanyeol padanya.

Chanyeol hanya tersenyum lalu membalikkan tubuhnya. Kini ia juga bersandar pada tembok pembatas, sama seperti Baekhyun.

"Aku belum tahu. Belum ada plot ceritanya," jawabnya santai sambil menatap gadis di sampingnya.

"Jadi untuk apa aku melakukannya?" kata Baekhyun lirih seperti berbicara pada dirinya sendiri. Untuk apa dia menjadi pemeran utama kalau tidak ada yang diceritakan? Orang di sampingnya itu pasti bermasalah. Dasar aneh, pikirnya.

Chanyeol tak menjawab pertanyaan Baekhyun. Pemuda itu malah memilih mengeluarkan sesuatu dari kantong saku baju rumah sakitnya. Ia menyerahkan sebatang rokok yang masih utuh pada Baekhyun.

"Ini bayaran awal untuk penampilanmu."

Baekhyun hanya memandang sebatang rokok itu dengan rasa tak percaya, lalu menatap Chanyeol kembali.

"Tidakkah kau berpikir benda itu terlalu murah untuk membayar pemeran utama wanita?" Tapi Baekhyun memutuskan untuk mengambilnya. Dengan segera, Baekhyun mengangkat benda itu ke atas, memicingkan matanya sambil memutarnya, seakan-akan gadis ini memeriksa keaslian rokok yang dipegangnya. Setelah puas, ia pun berpura-pura menghisap benda berisi tembakau itu dan menghembuskannya seakan-akan ia benar-benar sedang merokok.

**Fuh**~

Tak ada 'asap' yang keluar.

Chanyeol pun mencoba melakukan hal yang sama.

**Fuh**~

Kali ini dari mulut Chanyeol terlihat 'asap' yang mengepul. Baekhyun yang melihatnya hanya tersenyum, ah tidak, ia tertawa kecil. Pemuda tampan di sampingnya pun ikut tertawa. Mereka sangat menikmati apa yang sedang mereka lakukan itu.

Tiba-tiba muncullah sesosok bertubuh tinggi datang mendekati mereka. Kris. Siapa lagi?

"Baekhyun-ah!" seru Kris memanggil sahabat masa kecilnya.

Baekhyun yang sedang asyik berpura-pura merokok terkejut melihat kehadiran pemuda tampan yang sekarang menjadi dokter muda itu. Ia pun segera menurunkan rokoknya.

Dengan langkah cepat, Kris menghampirinya, mengambil rokok yang dipegang Baekhyun, membuangnya dengan kasar ke lantai dan menatap Chanyeol tajam dengan penuh rasa yang sulit dijelaskan. Benci, marah, kesal, dan cemburu mungkin? Kris segera menarik paksa lengan Baekhyun untuk meninggalkan atap. Gadis mungil itu sendiri hanya menatap Chanyeol dan kemudian mengikuti sahabatnya.

Chanyeol sendiri hanya menghela napas lalu mengambil rokok yang dibuang Kris. Dan kini, matanya mencoba menatap kembali sosok yang baru saja dipaksa meninggalkannya. Byun Baekhyun, gadis yang benar-benar menawan, pikirnya. Chanyeol hanya tersenyum kecil dan kembali melanjutkan menikmati udara di atas atap.

.

.

**= To Be Continued =**

.

~ /\./\./\./\./\./\ ~

* * *

~ \/.\/.\/.\/.\/.\/ ~

Hallo! Chapter 1 sudah berhasil dibuat. Bagi para pembaca yang baru kali ini membaca ceritaku, harap maklum ya. Tipikal penceritaanku memang sedikit berat dan kaku, bahasa lebih formal dan cukup baku, dan yang pasti cukup panjang untuk setiap chapter. That's my style, don't ask me to change it. Kekeke~

Hahaha, aku merasa chapter ini terlihat aneh dan absurd, entah kenapa. *FF mu selalu absurd, Cha. Just admit that.* #sobbing

Ini kali pertama aku membuat fanfic dengan Genderswitch di FFn. Apalagi hanya sebuah _remake_. Harap maklum.

Dipersilahkan bagi semua pembaca yang mau mampir untuk membaca dan menikmati fanfic ini. Kalian boleh meninggalkan review atau tidak, itu terserah kalian.

Tentu saja aku akan sangat gembira dan berterima kasih saat ada review ditinggalkan, akan tetapi jika tidak ada tidak apa-apa. Yang paling utama adalah aku bisa berbagi tentang apa yang ingin kuceritakan. Itulah inti dari prinsip menulis yang aku anut.

\('o')/ Annyeong~~

~ /\./\./\./\./\./\ ~

* * *

~ \/.\/.\/.\/.\/.\/ ~

.

With Love,

**Cha**


	3. Chapter 3

Title : Never Ending Love (REMAKE)

Author : **chachaofmariditha** a.k.a **Cha the Light of Dragon Phoenix**

(I really want to use this penname to show my three biases ~ Baekhyun, Kris and Chanyeol. Kekeke~)

Genre : Angst, Drama, Sad Romance

Rating : T

Length : Chaptered

Disclaimer : All the characters are not mine, but they belong to God, their parents' and of course, their own's. I just borrow their names. The idea of this fic is based on a mini drama entitled **NEVER ENDING LOVE** in which Kim Kyujong (my bias in SS501) starred in.

Jika ada kesamaan atau ada yang pernah buat fanfic dengan ide cerita ini, itu semua murni ketidaksengajaan. Karena aku benar-benar hanya ingin berbagi sebuah cerita dari mini drama yang kusukai sekitar 3 tahun lalu yang kini ku _remake_ dengan cast yang jadi biasku *dikarenakan secara kebetulan aku nemuin file-file lama di lepie*. Jadi, harap maklum. ('O')/

Warning : **Genderswitch** (GS), typos, confusing (remake-modified*a little bit*) plot, etc

Pairing : Chanyeol X Baekhyun X Kris [ Threesome ~ ChanBaeKris]

~ \/.\/.\/.\/.\/.\/ ~

.

.

**-Don't Plagiarize, Don't Bash, Don't Flame-**

**~Do Read, Do Enjoy the Story, Do Review ~**

.

.

Special thanks to:

**MissYifanCho, xelo, dobidiot, GuardMe, Park YeonChan, byunpopof, bellasung21 **and** parkchan17**

yang sudah telah membaca dan meninggalkan jejak di sini.

Dan semua pembaca yang berkenan mampir dan membaca FF dengan penulis absurd seperti aku, siapa pun dan di mana pun kalian berada. My grateful is always yours. Always.

Happy Reading.

.

~ /\./\./\./\./\./\ ~

* * *

~ \/.\/.\/.\/.\/.\/ ~

.

**NEVER ENDING LOVE**

(Remake)

~ Chapter 2 ~

.

Kris membenahi selimut yang menutupi tubuh Baekhyun, sahabat masa kecilnya yang sekarang masih tertidur. Semenjak kejadian kemarin siang, di mana Kris menemukan gadis mungil itu menyentuh rokok dan menariknya pergi dari atap, Baekhyun tidak mau berbicara dengannya sama sekali. Baekhyun malah memilih untuk terus tidur dan mengabaikan Kris yang mencoba menemaninya.

Dokter muda ini menghela napasnya pelan. Dibelainya rambut hitam milik Baekhyun. Kris hanya tersenyum menatap wajah damai sahabatnya saat tertidur.

'Kau selalu tampak cantik, Baekhyun-ah,' kata Kris dalam hati. Baekhyun memang tampak cantik, meskipun dengan bibir yang sedikit membiru dan wajah pucatnya.

Kris melihat jam tangannya. Sudah waktunya ia kembali bertugas. Pemuda ini segera beranjak dari ranjang tempat Baekhyun berbaring dan meninggalkan kamarnya dengan berat hati. Jika diberi pilihan, ia akan memilih untuk berada di samping sahabatnya sepanjang waktu. Tapi, itu jelas tidak mungkin bagi seorang dokter muda seperti dirinya melakukan hal itu.

~ /\./\./\./\./\./\ ~

~ \/.\/.\/.\/.\/.\/ ~

Tak lama berselang setelah kepergian Kris, pintu kamar Baekhyun terbuka. Masuklah sesosok pemuda dengan tinggi 185 cm ke dalam kamar itu, lalu dengan berjingkat, ia menuju ranjang si gadis mungil yang baru dikenalnya kemarin. Perlahan, Chanyeol berusaha membangunkan Baekhyun dengan cara menggoyangkan badannya sambil memanggil namanya.

"Baekhyun-ah! Byun Baekhyun! Baekkie~ bangun! Hei, bangun!"

Tak butuh waktu lama, Baekhyun sudah membuka matanya. Gadis mungil ini memaksakan dirinya untuk bangun dan duduk, lalu mengucek kedua matanya. Ah, rupanya ia masih belum benar-benar sadar.

"Cepat! Ayo cepat!" kata Chanyeol setengah berbisik sambil menarik tangan Baehyun keluar dari kamarnya. Baekhyun yang masih berusaha mengumpulkan nyawanya hanya mengikuti Chanyeol tanpa banyak berkomentar.

~ /\./\./\./\./\./\ ~

* * *

~ \/.\/.\/.\/.\/.\/ ~

Jongin menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tiba-tiba terasa gatal. Matanya masih tertutup. Dibukanya mulutnya lebar-lebar, mencoba melepaskan rasa kantuk yang masih melekat pada dirinya. Aneh memang, padahal pemuda berkulit gelap ini sudah tidur selama beberapa jam lamanya. Tapi ia masih merasa sangat mengantuk.

Teman sekamar Chanyeol ini membuka matanya dan menemukan sesosok manusia sedang berdiri di dekatnya. Jongin mengerjap-ngerjapkan kedua matanya, berusaha memastikan sosok di depannya itu nyata. Perawat Do? Kyungsoo Noona yang ia sukai? Apa ia sedang bermimpi?

Di samping ranjangnya, Jongin melihat perawat kesayangannya itu sedang bertingkah lucu dan menggemaskan. Ah, lebih tepatnya menggoda. Bagaimana tidak menggoda? Lihatlah, perawat mungil dengan badan seksi itu sedang mengedip-ngedipkan mata pada dirinya. Apa ini mimpi?

"Aku mencintaimu, Jongin-ssi. Aing…" Perawat Do mengerlingkan matanya dan bertingkah seakan-akan ingin menggigit pasien dengan kanker ginjal itu. _Oh my_, Jongin merasa sudah di surga sekarang ditemani bidadari cantik idamannya.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Kyungsoo Noona. Aku merasakan perasaan yang sama," jawab Jongin malu-malu. Kini ia sudah menarik selimut untuk menutupi wajah malunya.

Perawat seksi di depan Jongin sudah semakin mendekatkan wajah dan tubuhnya. Kini bibir berbentuk jantung hati itu sudah ia kerucutkan, seakan-akan siap untuk mendaratkan ciuman ke bibir pemuda yang setahun lebih muda darinya itu.

Dan apa yang dilakukan Jongin? Pasien mesum yang satu ini sudah kembali menarik selimutnya dan menyembunyikan mukanya, lalu kembali membuka benda berwarna biru itu untuk menampakkan mukanya yang memang cukup tampan itu.

'Apa Kyungsoo Noona benar-benar serius mau menciumku?' pikirnya. Akankah ia menyia-nyiakan kesempatan emas ini? Jelas tidak. Jongin menutup matanya, lalu mengerucutkan bibirnya, bersiap untuk menerima, ah lebih tepatnya untuk mencium perawat di depannya.

Tapi….

"Jongin-ssi — Jongin-ssi! Jongin-ssi!" Perawat manis muda bermata bulat itu menepuk-nepuk wajah pasiennya yang entah kenapa tiba-tiba mengerucutkan bibirnya dalam kondisi mata tertutup. Perawat Do terus memanggil nama si pasien yang sekarang malah menangkup kedua belah pipinya, sambil berusaha mendekatkan wajah eksotisnya itu ke wajahnya.

Mendapat serangan agresif itu, sang perawat segera memegang kepala Jongin dengan kedua tangannya, berusaha menahan gerakan aktif si pasien yang sepertinya tidak sadar ingin menciumnya itu. Dan rupanya tenaga si perawat cukup kuat. Selain bisa menahan usaha mesum Jongin, Kyungsoo berhasil menghempaskan pemuda berkulit tan itu ke bantalnya dan membuatnya terbangun dan sadar.

Perawat Do pun segera menangkupkan kedua tangannya ke mukanya yang tadi nyaris menjadi korban dari pasien mesumnya. Wajahnya tampak memerah seperti kepiting rebus.

"Eok… Ya ampun~" kata Kyungsoo sambil menepuk-nepuk mukanya. Ia segera menatap tajam Jongin yang masih terlihat linglung dan bingung dengan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

"Di mana Chanyeol-ssi? Ini sudah waktu untuk meminum obatnya," tanya sang perawat sambil berusaha menghindari tatapan langsung dengan pemuda berkulit tan tapi seksi itu.

Jongin kini sudah mengusap-usap mukanya, berusaha menyadarkan diri sepenuhnya. Lalu ia sudah kembali berbaring di atas bantalnya.

"Seekor hewan dengan dua kakinya saja bisa pergi ke mana pun ia mau. Bagaimana mungkin aku tahu Chanyeol Hyung pergi ke mana?" jawabnya santai.

"Aish, tak perlu berbelit-belit dengan perumpamaan, cukup katakan saja kau tidak tahu, Jongin-ssi." Si perawat mungil sudah mendengus sambil kembali memegang pipinya yang baru lolos dari serangan si pasien.

"Ah ya sudah, bersihkan wajahmu dulu, Jongin-ssi. Itu sangat memalukan," kata Kyungsoo setelah memukul bahu pemuda yang menyukainya itu. Lalu ia segera bangkit dan meninggalkan Jongin yang masih tak mengerti dengan apa yang dikatakan si perawat seksinya.

Jongin hanya mendecih sambil menutup matanya.

"Aish, padahal aku hampir mendapatkan ciumannya," kata Jongin kesal.

Tak lama pemuda tan ini segera bangkit dan pergi ke toilet untuk membasuh wajahnya. Memang apa yang perlu dibersihkan? Ia menatap cermin. Dan, ia menemukan jawaban kenapa perawat Do memintanya membersihkan wajahnya.

Tulisan cukup besar yang ditulis dengan spidol menghiasi wajahnya, lebih tepatnya pipi kanannya. Tulisan apa? Tulisan 'Kim Jongin, Si Pasien Mesum 3 Do Kyungsoo, Si Perawat Seksi' tercetak di sana. Pemuda berkulit tan ini hanya mengamati tulisan dengan seksama, lalu mengusapnya pelan.

"Sayang sekali kalau harus dihapus. Aku menyukainya. Hehe… Ah, apa aku memang mesum ya?" katanya sambil terkekeh.

Dan apa kalian bisa menebak siapa tersangka yang menuliskan tulisan itu di wajah Jongin? Siapa lagi kalau bukan Park Chanyeol dan teman barunya, Byun Baekhyun.

~ /\./\./\./\./\./\ ~

* * *

~ \/.\/.\/.\/.\/.\/ ~

Kedua pasien yang baru saja mengerjai Jongin, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun, sekarang tampak mengendap-endap di lorong rumah sakit. Mata mereka begitu awas, takut kalau-kalau mereka ketahuan meninggalkan kamar rawat mereka.

"Kita mau kemana?" tanya Baekhyun yang sedari tadi hanya mengikuti Chanyeol, ah tidak, lebih tepatnya ditarik paksa oleh pemuda yang baru ia kenal kemarin itu.

Chanyeol hanya tersenyum saat mereka sekarang tampak berhenti di samping sebuah _vending machine_ dengan berbagai jenis minuman kaleng di dalamnya_._ Pemuda dengan tumor otak di kepalanya itu mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekitarnya. Setelah memastikan lorong sepi dan aman, ia menatap Baekhyun yang tampak bingung dengan apa yang akan mereka lakukan.

"Hei, mau kuberi tahu satu rahasia? Tapi jangan bilang siapapun," kata Chanyeol lirih, nyaris seperti berbisik. Gadis di depannya masih saja memandangnya tak mengerti.

Chanyeol menggerakkan kedua tangannya, mengangkatnya ke depan dadanya, dan membentuk sebuah segitiga. Kemudian dengan cepat, ia meliuk-liukkan tangannya dengan sembarang ke arah atas. Pemuda tampan ini memegang hidungnya dengan tangan kanannya, seakan-akan ia sedang berusaha menarik hidung mancungnya itu, lalu meletakkan di atas tangan kirinya yang menengadah.

Tangan kanan pemuda dengan surai hitam itu bergerak untuk melakukan hal yang sama, tapi kali ini sasarannya adalah hidung gadis di depannya. Lagi, ia seakan menarik hidung Baekhyun, lalu meletakkannya di atas tangan yang satunya.

Chanyeol yang sedari tadi berdiri di samping _vending machine,_ segera berbalik menghadap sisi samping kotak penuh minuman kaleng itu. Pemuda ini meniup sesuatu yang seakan ada di atas tangan kirinya ke arah depan. Ia menatap Baekhyun penuh arti, lalu menggunakan kedua tangannya untuk menghantam sisi _vending machine._ Dan…

**Klang…. Brek ….**

Pandangan kedua pasang anak manusia ini beralih ke sumber suara di bawah sana. Chanyeol membungkukkan badannya, lalu mengambil sekaleng minuman bersoda yang tadi jatuh karena 'kekuatan ajaibnya'. Ia menyodorkan minuman itu pada Baekhyun yang masih terdiam, mungkin karena tak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya.

"Ini bayaran penampilanmu. Aku akan menyediakan minuman kapan pun kamu minta." Chanyeol menyunggingkan senyuman manisnya.

Kaleng minuman bersoda itu dengan cepat berpindah tangan. Baekhyun membalas senyuman pemuda tampan di depannya dengan senyuman yang tak kalah manis.

"Cih, kau ini." Kali ini si gadis sudah terkikik karena senang. Ternyata rumah sakit ini tidak terlalu menyebalkan karena kehadiran pemuda jangkung bernama Park Chanyeol.

Baekhyun kini menghentikan kikikannya dan mengubah wajahnya menjadi serius.

"Jangan lakukan ini. Hei, mau kabur dari rumah sakit bersamaku?" ajak Baekhyun dengan senyum penuh arti. Rupanya gadis mungil yang satu ini cukup berani dan nakal juga.

Mendengar ajakan Baekhyun, Chanyeol hanya terperangah karena kaget.

"Kabur?"

~ /\./\./\./\./\./\ ~

* * *

~ \/.\/.\/.\/.\/.\/ ~

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun saat ini sedang berjalan di sebuah taman tak jauh dari rumah sakit. Ya akhirnya, karena usulan nakal dari gadis mungil bernama Byun Baekhyun, Chanyeol akhirnya mau saja mengikutinya untuk kabur. Setidaknya kabur untuk sementara, sekedar untuk melepaskan rasa bosan dengan suasana rumah sakit.

Chanyeol tampak semakin tampan dengan jaket coklat yang membalut tubuhnya yang tinggi. Belum lagi ditambah dengan _beanie hat_ yang menutupi kepalanya dan syal berwarna sama melingkar di lehernya. Sementara bagaimana dengan si penggagas ide untuk kabur? Baekhyun tampak cantik dengan sweater berwarna kuning kecoklatan, seperti warna daun-daun musim gugur di sekitar mereka saat ini, yang menutupi tubuh mungilnya. Tak lupa, penutup telinga berwarna putih yang selalu menghangatkan kedua indera pendengarannya itu.

"Ah~ Sekarang aku merasa benar-benar hidup!" seru Baekhyun sambil memutar-mutarkan tubuhnya dengan kedua tangan terentang. Posisinya berada di depan Chanyeol yang hanya berjalan pelan sambil sesekali tersenyum melihat polah polos gadis itu.

"Memangnya kamu pernah mati sebelumnya?" tanggap Chanyeol mendengar apa yang dikatakan Baekhyun sebelumnya. Baekhyun membalikkan badannya, sambil berjalan mundur. Matanya menatap langsung manik hitam milik si pemuda tampan.

"Aku belum pernah mati, tapi aku akan segera mati," jawab Baekhyun santai. Begitu mudahnya kalimat itu keluar dari bibir mungilnya.

Mendengar jawaban Baekhyun yang keluar dengan begitu mudahnya, Chanyeol hanya terdiam. Pemuda jangkung itu hanya menundukkan kepalanya, menghela napas panjang dan terlihat begitu sedih. Ada suatu perasaan tak enak ketika ia harus membahas tentang kematian. Chanyeol sebenarnya sudah tak peduli dengan kematian. Ia bisa mati kapan saja. Tapi entah kenapa, tetap saja ia tidak menyukai bahasan tentang hal tersebut.

Baekhyun yang melihat perubahan wajah pemuda yang selalu tampak semakin tampan ketika tersenyum itu, langsung menyadari bahwa rupanya ia telah salah bicara. Ah~ bukan, mungkin lebih tepatnya jawaban yang sebenarnya hanya bermaksud sebagai candaan itu menyinggung Chanyeol. Baekhyun tak menyukai wajah sedih itu.

"Aku cuma bercanda. Dasar bodoh! Jangan terlalu serius!" kata gadis itu dengan setengah merajuk.

Chanyeol mendengus. Ia tak menyukai candaan yang dilontarkan Baekhyun.

"Hei, si sakit jantung! Berhenti bermain-main! Berapa usiamu, huh? Apa perlu aku memintamu menunjukkan kartu identitasmu?" kata Chanyeol dengan sedikit marah. Candaan itu benar-benar tidak lucu. Ia tidak menyukainya.

Baekhyun masih bertahan dengan berjalan mundur. Tak sekali pun ia melepaskan pandangannya pada Chanyeol.

"Aku tak mau memperlihatkan kartu identitas Koreaku. Hei, ayo kita bertukar kartu identitas saat kita mendapatkannya dari surga." Lagi-lagi jawaban 'tanpa pikir panjang' yang keluar dari mulut Baekhyun.

Lagi-lagi, Chanyeol hanya menghela napas panjang. Kenapa gadis di depannya ini selalu melontarkan candaan yang tidak lucu seperti itu? Chanyeol benar-benar membencinya.

Sekali lagi, Baekhyun harus melihat wajah sedih Chanyeol. Kenapa pemuda di depannya selalu menanggapi perkataannya dengan terlalu serius?

"Dasar bodoh! Lihatlah, kau itu terlalu serius! Aish, harusnya aku menuruti perkataan ibuku untuk tidak pergi bersama orang bodoh. Ah~ Aku benar-benar merindukan ibuku!"

Kini Chanyeol terkekeh mendengar jawaban Baekhyun. Ia sudah tidak memikirkan apa yang dikatakan gadis itu sebelumnya.

"Kalau begitu, tinggal temui dia," saran Chanyeol.

Gadis mungil itu kini tampak murung mendengar saran Chanyeol. Kini ia memilih membalikkan badannya dan berjalan dengan benar. Baekhyun menarik napas dalam lalu menghembuskannya. Tangan kanannya menunjuk ke arah langit.

"Sekarang, dia ada di sana."

Mendengar jawaban Baekhyun, Chanyeol merasa ia telah salah bicara dan membuat gadis di depannya itu sedih. Pemuda jangkung itu menghentikan langkah dan menarik napas dalam. Ia segera berlari menyusul Baekhyun, memegang bahunya, dan menghentikan langkah gadis yang tingginya jauh di bawahnya.

Chanyeol memposisikan dirinya di depan Baekhyun, menatap mata si gadis yang terlihat murung. Pemuda dengan penyakit tumor otak itu menatap langit dan melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. Lalu ia menatap Baekhyun lagi.

"Aku dengar dari film dokumenter dari sebuah suku di Afrika. Mereka bilang hentakkanlah kakimu saat kau merindukan seseorang. Dengan begitu perasaanmu akan tersampaikan pada orang yang kau rindukan, sejauh apapun dia," jelas Chanyeol sambil menghentakkan kaki kanannya. Baekhyun hanya memandangnya bingung. Ada rasa ragu dan tak percaya di sana.

Baekhyun masih terdiam. Chanyeol hanya memandangnya lembut dan menghentakkan kakinya lagi. Gadis itu mencoba menghentakkan kakinya sekali, disusul dengan Chanyeol. Mereka berdua lalu bersama-sama menghentakkan kaki mereka.

Baekhyun menghentakkan kakinya tanpa suara. Ia tampak benar-benar menghayati apa yang dilakukannya. Ia berusaha menyampaikan kerinduannya pada sang Ibu di surga. Gadis itu manatap langit, berharap rasa rindunya bisa benar-benar tersampaikan. Chanyeol hanya memandangnya sendu. Mungkin turut merasakan perasaan rindu yang ingin Baekhyun sampaikan pada ibunya.

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol. Lalu dengan segera, ia menurunkan _beanie hat_ milik Chanyeol, sehingga menutupi mata kanan pemuda tampan itu.

"Bodoh!" kata Baekhyun sambil berlari meninggalkan si pemuda jangkung di depannya. Bahkan sekarang, ia tampak menjulurkan lidahnya pada Chanyeol. Gadis ini merasa sangat bodoh karena melakukan apa yang dikatakan pemuda yang dikenalnya kemarin.

Chanyeol membenahi topinya dan hanya tersenyum melihat Baekhyun sudah tidak sedih lagi. Ia segera mengejar gadis mungil yang berlari di depannya.

"Kau akan mati kalau aku berhasil menangkapmu!" ancam Chanyeol. Senyum lebar menghiasi wajah pemuda dengan penyakit cukup mematikan itu.

Baekhyun yang dikejar terus berlari sambil mengejek Chanyeol.

"Bodoh! Tangkap aku kalau kau bisa!" serunya sambil tertawa.

"Ke sini kau!" Chanyeol sudah berhasil menangkap lengan Baekhyun. Kini giliran dirinya yang dikejar si gadis manis.

"Awas kau!" teriak Baekhyun sambil terus mengejar pemuda jangkung itu. Dan mereka pun saling berkejar-kejaran hingga sore tiba.

.

.

**= To Be Continued =**

.

~ /\./\./\./\./\./\ ~

* * *

~ \/.\/.\/.\/.\/.\/ ~

Oh God, akhirnya selesai juga chapter 2 ini. Sebenarnya ada beberapa bagian yang ingin kusertakan dalam chapter ini, tapi daripada terlalu panjang, lebih baik kupotong sampai bagian ini saja. You don't mind, right?

Ouh… *elap keringat* Remake itu ternyata gampang-gampang susah. Gampang, karena kau menceritakan alur dengan bagian-bagian yang sesuai dengan cerita aslinya. Kau tinggal menuangkannya dengan kata-katamu. Susah, karena imajinasimu jadi terbatasi karena cerita aslinya. Ya, mungkin ada orang yang memang mengubah dan menyesuaikannya *mungkin menambah atau mengurangi*. Tapi untukku, remake itu harus sesuai plot aslinya, sehingga pembaca bisa membayangkan apa yang benar-benar terjadi pada cerita aslinya. Well, itu hanya persepsi, ya hanya persepsiku. Huah, lupakan saja. Hehehe…

Lagi-lagi, chapter yang cukup panjang dengan bahasa baku yang kaku. Absurd? As usual. Aku tidak bilang ceritanya absurd, tapi gaya penulisanku yang absurd. Kekeke~ That's my style. I like calling my own style as absurd and imperfect. Fufufu~

Seperti biasa, dipersilakan bagi yang mau mampir baca. Enjoy the story. And if you don't mind, leave me a review. Kekeke~ I don't mind if you don't, as long as you read and enjoy my story. Thank you. \('-')/

~ /\./\./\./\./\./\ ~

* * *

~ \/.\/.\/.\/.\/.\/ ~

.

With Love,

**Cha, The Light of Dragon Phoenix**


	4. Chapter 4

Genre : Angst, Sad Romance, Drama

Disclaimer : All the characters are not mine, but they belong to God, their parents' and of course, their own's. I just borrow their names. The idea of this fic is based on a mini drama entitled **NEVER ENDING LOVE** in which Kim Kyujong (my bias in SS501) starred in.

Warning : **Gender Switch (GS)**, confusing remake-modified plot, **OOC**

Pairing : ChanBaek, KrisBaek

.

* * *

.

**-Don't Plagiarize, Don't Bash, Don't Flame-**

**~Do Read, Do Enjoy the Story, Do Review ~**

.

* * *

.

**NEVER ENDING LOVE**

(Remake)

~ Chapter 3 ~

.

* * *

.

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun terlihat menikmati hari dengan penuh kebahagiaan. Mereka bersepeda bersama menyusuri tepian sungai Han, melepaskan semua rasa penat dan sesak dengan keadaan di rumah sakit. Terlihat mereka tertawa lepas, melupakan sejenak fakta bahwa mereka memiliki penyakit yang cukup mengancam jiwa.

Dua sejoli ini beristirahat sejenak sambil duduk di salah satu sisi sungai Han, sungai kebanggaan negara mereka. Sungai yang terkenal dengan sisi romantisnya. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun menikmati cahaya matahari yang membias mengenai aliran sungai dan juga melihat kapal yang membelahnya. Sungguh sangat romantis.

"Wow~ Lihat itu!" seru Baekhyun penuh semangat saat sebuah kapal melintas. Air yang tampak bersinar menambah sensasi keindahan yang tak pernah bisa ia temukan ketika berada di rumah sakit.

"Benar-benar indah, ya?" tanggap pemuda tampan di sebelahnya. Senyum penuh kebahagiaan terlukis jelas di wajah dua insan ini.

Chanyeol memandang Baekhyun penuh arti.

"Apa kau senang?"

Dengan ceria, Baekhyun menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Ya, aku senang sekali. Ini sungguh indah!"

Mereka tertawa bersama. Tiba-tiba, Baekhyun mengubah raut mukanya menjadi sedikit sendu.

"Ini menyenangkan sekali, tapi sekarang aku sangat lapar!" Gadis ini mulai mem_pout_kan bibirnya mungilnya.

Chanyeol menelengkan kepalanya.

"Kau lapar?" tanyanya. Baekhyun kembali menganggukkan kepalanya.

Chanyeol hanya tersenyum lalu meraih tangan Baekhyun dan menggenggamnya erat.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu. Ayo!" katanya sambil bangkit berdiri.

Mereka kembali menaiki sepedanya bersama untuk mencari tempat makan dan mengisi perut kosong mereka.

.

* * *

.

Sementara itu di rumah sakit, Suho, dokter utama yang menangani Baekhyun, tampak tergesa-gesa menyusuri selasar rumah sakit. Mukanya menunjukkan bahwa ia sedang tidak senang bahkan terlihat marah. Tak butuh waktu lama baginya untuk sampai ke kamar Baekhyun.

Suho membuka pintu kamar dengan sedikit kasar. Ia benar-benar kesal sekarang. Dokter ini mendapati Kris berdiri membelakanginya menunggu kepulangan pasiennya, Byun Baekhyun. Sesekali ia melihat jam tangannya, mencoba menghitung berapa lama sahabatnya itu kabur dari rumah sakit.

Suho mengedarkan pandangannya di kamar itu, melihat bahwa pasiennya memang belum pulang.

"Apa dia masih belum kembali?" tanyanya dengan sedikit jengkel. Bagaimana mungkin seorang pasien bisa kabur tanpa ketahuan?

Kris membalikkan tubuhnya, menatap atasannya. Ia menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Iya, dia belum kembali," jawab Kris takut-takut. Ini semua karena kesalahannya.

Suho sekarang sudah berkacak pinggang, menatap Kris dengan penuh emosi.

"Yak! Sebenarnya apa yang kau lakukan, heoh? Apa masuk akal jika orang yang ditugaskan mengawasi pasien tidak mengetahui di mana keberadaan pasiennya?" Nada suara Suho benar-benar naik. Ia benar-benar tak bisa mengendalikan emosinya. Ini sangat berbahaya, apalagi Baekhyun adalah pasien yang ditanganinya. Jika terjadi sesuatu, Suho lah yang kena masalah.

Kris menundukkan kepalanya. Ia benar-benar sangat menyesal dan merasa bersalah. Ya, karena dirinya tidak mengawasi Baekhyun dengan baik, sekarang sahabatnya itu menghilang entah ke mana.

"Maafkan saya."

Suho menghela napas dengan beratnya. Dengan sedikit menggertakkan giginya, ia kembali bersuara, kali ini dengan sedikit mengancam.

"Lain kali, lakukan tugasmu dengan baik!" Suho masih menatap dokter bawahannya dengan tajam, lalu meninggalkan Kris yang hanya bisa menghela napas panjang di ruangan itu.

.

* * *

.

Jongin menyusuri selasar rumah sakit menuju ke tempat para perawat berkumpul menjalankan tugasnya. Di tangannya, terlihat sebuah toples kaca bening setinggi 30 cm yang terlihat kosong. Sebenarnya tidak benar-benar kosong karena di dalamnya sudah berisi beberapa origami berbentuk burung terbuat dari majalah bekas. Ia segera menghampiri perawat Kyungsoo dan perawat Lay yang sedang sibuk mendata pasien rumah sakit.

Pemuda berkulit tan ini meletakkan toples yang dibawanya di meja yang terletak di depan perawat yang disukainya itu.

"Di kemudian hari, aku akan membuat origami yang lebih banyak dan membuat toples ini penuh," katanya dengan gugup. Ia bahkan berusaha meredakan kegugupannya dengan mencoba tersenyum, meskipun malu-malu.

Kyungsoo memberikan pandangan tak percaya atas apa yang dilakukan Jongin, pasien mesum yang sering menggodanya. Ia segera berdiri dan berusaha memberikan kembali toples itu, berharap Jongin tidak meninggalkan benda tersebut di tempat yang tidak seharusnya. Ia sangat malu dengan tingkah kekanakan pasien yang memang lebih muda darinya itu.

Perawat Do kemudian mengarahkan jarinya pada pipi sang pasien, di mana tulisan yang dibuat Chanyeol dan Baekhyun sebelumnya masih tampak jelas ada di sana.

"Aku minta bawa pergi benda ini! Dan, tolonglah, bersihkan wajahmu dari tulisan memalukan itu, Jongin-sshi!" Kyungsoo benar-benar merasa malu karena tulisan itu.

Pemuda berpenyakit kanker ginjal menyentuh wajahnya, di mana letak tulisan itu berada. Ia baru saja akan mengatakan sesuatu, saat perawat yang disukainya itu malah meninggalkannya.

Lay, rekan kerja Kyungsoo, hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah Kyungsoo dan Jongin. Ia segera bangkit berdiri dan mengambil paksa toples yang dipegang Jongin.

"Kenapa Kyungsoo tidak menerimanya? Padahal ini sangat lucu. Terima kasih, ya!" katanya sambil terkekeh.

Jongin sekarang merasa sangat kesal dan sedih karena Kyungsoo tidak mau menerima hadiahnya. Kasihan sekali pasien yang satu ini.

.

* * *

.

Chanyeol mengajak Baekhyun mendatangi sebuah rumah makan langganannya. Sebuah rumah makan yang menyediakan menu khusus _samgyupsal_. Sejak tadi, terlihat jelas Chanyeol tak melepaskan tangan Baekhyun, tak sekalipun. Ya, seakan pemuda tampan ini tak rela melepaskan tangan mungil itu.

Kini, mereka berdua sudah tampak duduk berhadapan dengan seporsi _samgyupsal_ yang siap disantap. Chanyeol membuatkan Baekhyun racikan khusus dengan selada, jamur, bawah putih dan tentunya potongan daging babi yang menggugah selera.

Setelah selesai, pemuda tampan ini menyuapkan racikannya ke mulut mungil gadis cantik di depannya yang terlihat menggelengkan kepalanya, menolak suapan itu. Chanyeol terus saja berusaha supaya Baekhyun mau membuka mulut dan memakan apa yang sudah ia buat. Bahkan ia sedikit melakukannya dengan memaksa. Ya, ia menyuapkan racikannya dengan mendorongnya langsung ke mulut gadis itu. Mulut gadis berpenyakit jantung itu terlihat sangat penuh, menimbulkan kesan _chubby_. Baekhyun sendiri hanya menatap tajam Chanyeol yang sekarang terlihat terkekeh, sambil memakan sepotong daging babi yang dipanggang itu.

"Bukankah itu sangat enak?" goda Chanyeol. Ia masih saja terkekeh karena berhasil mengerjai Baekhyun.

Baekhyun sekarang tampak sedang bersiap melancarkan aksi balas dendamnya. Ia meracik 'bom' khusus untuk pemuda di sampingnya yang sudah berani padanya. Diambilnya beberapa selada, daun perila, bawang putih, jamur dan daging sekaligus. Wow, racikan Baekhyun benar-benar merupakan 'bom' yang sangat besar. Gadis ini sudah mengeluarkan seringainya. Ini menyenangkan!

Setelah selesai, tanpa aba-aba, Baekhyun segera menyuapkan 'bom' itu ke mulut Chanyeol, membuat pemuda itu tak bisa melakukan apa-apa. 'Bom' itu benar-benar membuat mulutnya sangat penuh. Gadis manis di sampingnya tertawa senang melihat aksi balas dendamnya berhasil.

"Akh~ Ehehe! Wow, hebat sekali! Mulutmu benar-benar sangat besar!" Lagi-lagi ia tertawa puas. Chanyeol sendiri menggelengkan kepalanya, tak setuju dengan yang dikatakan Baekhyun. Ia menyentuh pipinya yang terlihat menggembung.

"Mmm~ Kau membuatnya terlalu besar, Baekkie. Rasanya rahang bawahku mau lepas!" keluhnya. Bahkan untuk mencoba berbicara seperti itu saja susah sekali bagi seorang Park Chanyeol karena 'bom' besar yang dibuat si gadis mungil.

"Tapi tetap enak, kan?" kata Baekhyun sambil memasukkan sepotong daging babi ke mulutnya. Sesekali ia masih terkekeh. Chanyeol hanya menganggukkan kepalanya, setuju bahwa _samgyupsal _itu memang sangat enak.

Sembari menikmati _samgyupsal, _tiba-tiba saja terlintas suatu hal di kepala Baekhyun. Ia menatap Chanyeol dengan lekat.

"Yak! Ini akan sempurna dengan segelas soju!"

Chanyeol sedikit terkejut dengan ide si gadis yang dianggapnya sedikit luar biasa ini.

"_Soju_?" tanya Chanyeol memastikan bahwa kata yang didengarnya tidaklah salah. Baekhyun menganggukkan kepalanya.

Chanyeol segera berteriak memanggil pelayan.

"_Ahjusshi,_ tolong berikan satu botol _soju_ ke sini!" Terdengar jawaban 'ya' dari pelayan yang dipanggil Chanyeol.

Mendengar apa yang diserukan Chanyeol, Baekhyun menjadi terkejut. Yang dikatakannya tadi hanya candaan, bukan serius. Muka terkejut gadis bertubuh mungil itu sangatlah lucu, dengan mata membelalak lebar, membuatnya semakin manis. Ia segera berusaha menggagalkan pesanan Chanyeol.

"Hei, tidak boleh. Kita tidak boleh minum!" katanya sambil menggelengkan kepala dengan imut. Chanyeol hanya menanggapinya dengan menggoyangkan telunjuknya ke kanan dan ke kiri.

"Tenang saja. Semua akan baik-baik saja," jelasnya untuk menenangkan Baekhyun yang sudah tampak panik karena tak menyangka Chanyeol menanggapi ide gilanya dengan serius.

Pelayan membawakan sebotol _soju_ untuk kedua insan ini. Sebelum kembali ke tempatnya, Chanyeol menghentikan pelayan itu.

"Bisakah Anda membawakan sebuah mangkok besar?" pinta Chanyeol.

.

.

Mangkok yang diminta Chanyeol sudah datang. Chanyeol menuangkan seluruh isi minuman keras khas korea itu ke dalam mangkok besar. Kemudian, dengan cepat, ia menuangkan segelas air putih ke dalam botol _soju_ tersebut, menggantikan isi yang sebenarnya. Baekhyun menatapnya seksama, kagum dengan apa yang dilakukan Chanyeol.

Pemuda tampan itu sekarang mengangkat botol _soju_ yang sudah berganti isi sembari menatap lekat gadis di depannya.

"Nah, ini _soju_!" katanya sambil tersenyum. Mau tak mau, Baekhyun ikut tersenyum.

Gadis mungil ini mengangkat gelas kecilnya dan pemuda tampan di depannya menuangkan '_soju'_ untuk dirinya, sebelum mengisi gelasnya sendiri dengan cairan yang sama. Mereka pun bersulang dan meneguk seluruh isi gelas kecil berisi air itu tanpa tersisa.

Beberapa saat kemudian, sudah tampak beberapa mangkok besar berisi _soju_. Mungkin ada sekitar lima mangkok dan beberapa botol _soju_ yang sudah kosong. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun sendiri masih sibuk meminum air pengganti minuman keras itu. Tampak jelas, mereka seperti orang yang sedang mabuk. Padahal jelas mereka tak mungkin mabuk karena mereka sama sekali tidak meminum cairan yang mengandung alkohol itu.

Chanyeol menuangkan air dari botol yang dipegangnya ke dalam gelas Baekhyun. Ia mulai bertingkah seakan-akan dirinya sedang meracau.

"Minumlah! Kenapa kau tidak minum?! Ayo minum dan mati hari ini! Hanya kau dan aku!" racaunya.

Baekhyun menudingkan telunjuknya ke arah Chanyeol. Ia pun sama, bertingkah seakan-akan dirinya mabuk dan mulai meracau.

"Yak! Itu harus sekali habis! Kau mati jika kau tidak bisa melakukannya!" ancam gadis mungil ini.

Chanyeol yang mendapat tantangan itu hanya menyeringai.

"Sekali habis? Baiklah, sekali habis," jawabnya setuju.

"_One-shot!_" teriak Baekhyun.

"Bersulang!" teriak keduanya sambil menabrakkan kedua gelas mereka, menghasilkan suara berdenting. Mereka meminumnya isi gelas itu sampai habis.

Baekhyun sedikit terbatuk-batuk karena tersedak air yang diminumnya itu. Bersamaan dengan Chanyeol, ia mengarahkan gelas yang dipakainya untuk minum ke atas kepalanya, dan membalik gelas itu seakan menuang isinya ke kepalanya. Tentu saja tak ada yang jatuh atau menetes, karena gelas itu sudah benar-benar kosong.

"_Soju_ memang yang terbaik!" seru Chanyeol. Baekhyun hanya terkikik mendengarnya.

"Kita akan menghabiskan satu kotak _soju_ hari ini!" kata gadis ini kembali meracau.

Chanyeol hanya setuju saja. Ia bahkan sudah memesan satu botol _soju _lagi.

.

.

Setelah puas makan dan minum, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun kembali duduk di tepian sungai Han, menikmati indahnya pemandangan malam sungai itu. Mereka duduk berdampingan tanpa suara.

"Uhuk.. Uhuk…" Baekhyun sedikit terbatuk lalu memeluk dirinya sendiri. Rupanya gadis mungil ini merasa sangat kedinginan meskipun jaket tebal dan sarung tangan sudah ia kenakan untuk melawan dinginnya malam.

Chanyeol yang menyadari hal itu, segera melepaskan syal berwarna coklat tua yang melingkar di lehernya. Ia segera melingkarkan syal itu di leher gadis manis yang baru dikenalnya beberapa hari lalu. Baekhyun hanya terdiam mendapat perlakuan dari Chanyeol yang begitu perhatian padanya. Belum pernah ia merasakan hal seperti ini, terutama dari lawan jenisnya, yang sampai membuat jantungnya berdetak kencang. Bahkan tidak dengan sahabatnya, Kris.

Chanyeol hanya tersenyum, lalu bangkit berdiri.

"Tunggu sebentar." Chanyeol sudah meninggalkan Baekhyun sendirian.

.

.

Baekhyun masih duduk sendirian menatap sungai Han. Tampak sebuah kapal dengan lampu berwarna biru melintas di kegelapan malam. Ia mungkin masih akan melamun, kalau saja tidak ada sebuah benda menyentuh bahu kirinya. Gadis ini menengok ke arah kiri, mendapati sekaleng kopi hangat diberikan padanya. Chanyeol lah yang memberikannya. Si pemuda tampan ini segera kembali duduk di samping Baekhyun setelah memberikan minuman itu.

Baekhyun lagi-lagi dibuat terpesona oleh apa yang dilakukan Chanyeol. Dan lagi-lagi, Chanyeol hanya tertawa kecil, membuat gadis manis itu juga ikut tertawa. Kini, Baekhyun menempelkan kaleng yang terasa hangat itu ke pipinya, sementara Chanyeol menggosokkan kedua tangannya pada kaleng kopi yang ia bawa.

"Ah~ Hangatnya!" seru Baekhyun, sesaat setelah ia merasakan kehangatan menjalari tubuhnya.

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol yang memandangnya intens.

"Kau harus pergi ke suatu tempat bersamaku!" ajak si pemuda tampan.

Gadis berpenyakit jantung itu menelengkan kepalanya, bingung.

"Ke mana?" tanyanya dengan nada seperti anak kecil. Sungguh imut.

Chanyeol terdiam sejenak seperti berpikir. Ia segera mengulurkan tangannya, meraih tangan Baekhyun, mengenggamnya erat dan menggandengnya pergi dari tempat itu.

"Ikut saja dan kau pasti tahu," kata Chanyeol sambil tersenyum ceria. Ia benar-benar merasa bahagia bisa menikmati hari dengan Baekhyun. Karena Chanyeol menariknya, gadis mungil itu hanya mengikuti ke mana pemuda tampan itu mengajaknya pergi.

.

* * *

.

Kedua insan ini sekarang tampak menikmati kembang api di kedua belah tangan mereka. Mereka berlarian memainkan kembang api mereka hingga benda itu tak lagi menyala. Sesudah menyelesaikan kembang api batangan, mereka beralih menyalakan kembang api yang dapat ditembakkan ke udara. Sungguh indah melihat kembang api mewarnai kegelapan malam. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun terlihat sangat menikmati kebersamaan mereka. Mereka dapat tertawa begitu lepas, tanpa memedulikan apa yang akan terjadi nanti. Yang penting hari ini mereka bisa memuaskan diri.

Sekarang, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun sudah tampak menaiki kapal, melintasi sungai Han yang sedari tadi hanya bisa mereka lihat dari tepian.

"Wow, indah sekali!" seru Baekhyun senang. Ia benar-benar merasa bahagia.

Ia menatap Chanyeol dengan pandangan berbinar-binar karena terlampau kagum.

"Aku tidak tahu bahwa taksi air itu ada," tambahnya lagi. Chanyeol hanya menunjukkan senyum manisnya.

Mereka berdua menatap jembatan yang membelah sungai Han yang tampak bersinar karena lampu-lampu. Sungguh pemandangan yang menakjubkan dan romantis!

Baekhyun baru saja merasakan sensasi kegembiraan yang luar biasa, saat ia kembali terbatuk-batuk. Chanyeol memandangnya penuh rasa khawatir.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Baekkie?" tanya pemuda tampan ini.

Tak ada jawaban dari Baekhyun. Ia malah semakin terbatuk-batuk.

Chanyeol akhirnya memutuskan untuk kembali ke rumah sakit.

"Ayo, kita kembali sekarang."

Baekhyun memandang Chanyeol dengan sedih. Ia tidak rela mengakhiri kegembiraan ini dan harus kembali menghadapi suasana rumah sakit yang menyesakkan.

"Aku tidak ingin kembali. Rumah sakit terlalu memuakkan!" kata Baekhyun lirih penuh kesedihan. Chanyeol hanya terdiam, tak berkata apa-apa.

.

* * *

.

Baekhyun akhirnya kembali ke rumah sakit. Tubuhnya terlampau lelah. Begitu sampai, ia langsung tertidur. Tubuhnya demam dan ia berkeringat banyak sekali. Kris sangat khawatir, tapi tak ada yang bisa dilakukan selain memberikan perawatan terbaik untuk sahabatnya, untuk orang yang ia cintai.

Ketika Baekhyun tertidur, Kris mengusap keringatnya dan mengompres kepalanya, memastikan bahwa demam gadis manis itu akan turun. Ia melakukannya dengan penuh kasih sayang. Sesekali dipandanginya wajah sahabatnya yang manis itu dan dielusnya rambut hitam berkilau Baekhyun.

'Baekhyun-ah….' katanya dalam hati.

* * *

.

**To Be Continued**

.

* * *

Sepertinya, chapter untuk ff ini akan sedikit lebih banyak dari yang aku targetkan. Maklum, aku hanya menuangkan isi ff ini dengan pendek berkisar antara 2000-3000 kata. Entah kenapa, aku ga bisa memanjangkan isinya lagi untuk per chapternya. Jadi ya harap maklum kalau besok chapternya akan sedikit banyak dengan isi yang cenderung pendek. Sungguh berbeda dengan saat aku menuangkan untuk ceritaku yang lain, satu chapter bisa mencapai 4000-9000 kata. Mungkin karena ini remake kali ya? Ahaha. Ironis sekali.

Dan gaya bahasanya sedikit berbeda dengan yang biasa kutuliskan. Ya, ternyata feelnya memang beda antara membuat ff buatanmu sendiri *baik yang terinspirasi atau bukan* dengan ff remake. Tapi gapapa, semoga ga mengecewakan.

Ya mungkin kalau ga ada masalah, ff ini akan selesai kalau sudah mencapai chapter sepuluh *semoga bisa kurang dari itu*. Tapi semoga saja, aku bisa mengurangi chapternya dan menambah panjang isi per chapternya. Haha. Dan maaf atas keterlambatan chapter ini. Sudah sebulan FF ini ditelantarkan karena kesibukan. Dan aku akan semakin sibuk bulan depan dan depannya.

Seperti biasa, dipersilakan bagi yang mau mampir baca. Enjoy the story. And if you don't mind, leave me a review. Kekeke~ I don't mind if you don't, as long as you read and enjoy my story. Thank you. \('-')/

* * *

.

With love,

**Cha**


End file.
